


Care For You

by 0TheRainbowMind0



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mycroft Holmes, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, M/M, Mycroft need someone to comfort him, Not Beta Read, Rimming, Sexy, Sweet couples, Top Greg Lestrade, taking care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0TheRainbowMind0/pseuds/0TheRainbowMind0
Summary: Mycroft is having a stressful week and finally return home with feeling tired and awful. Greg is there to fix it. With lots of love.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Care For You

Care for You

After a stretching week finally ended, Mycroft finally found himself back to his flat, and immediately he feels less tight up.

This is a flat he and Gregory shared.

Just a thought of the man he loved so much can lighten his heart and put a smile on his face.

Oh, but how he missed him and how tired he is.

He really could get use some nap even it was 11 in the morning.

With autopilot motion to keep all the important document in place, Mycroft headed to the master bedroom and giving himself a quick shower to wash away all the unpleasant thing smell from the lounge and the plane he took earlier.

The hot water continues to relax him, but it also is drawn out more sleepiness in him. He couldn’t care more to tame his hair or body lotion or even put on a boxer, he simply dry himself up and drop dead on the bed, oh, at least he dives under the duvet before snoring softly in his dream.

Greg arrived home at five, he received a text from Anthea about their early return and Mycroft is back home safely, and is resting earlier. He would have duck out of work earlier, but the superintendent kept talking to him and even asked him to join a meeting.

God knows it wasn’t his duty, and neither he cared much about work when his lover finally returns home from god-knows-where after a week part.

A week is quite short in reality, but emotionally it feels eternal.

There were no sound or sight of his lover in anywhere, so Greg quickly rushes to Mycroft’s home office, but also no luck in there.

It can’t be, can it? That his darling still asleep? It would be a new record but he won’t complain.

Just when he is about to push open their bedroom, he heard a soft whimper.

Without a second thought, Greg calls out while rushing in.

Mycroft is whimpering in his sleep as something is haunting him in his dream.

“Myc! Myc, darling, wake up!” Greg pulls Mycroft into his embrace with duvet, one hand circle his back, one hand gently petting the cheek, “It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s only Greg here. Wake up, darling.”

Mycroft winces, but stir and opens his eyes.

“Gregory?” Mycroft whisper.

“Yeah, your old Greg is back, sleeping beauty.” Greg chuckles, he kisses him on the cheek, then trails to his lips, murmuring love words between kisses.

“What time is it, Gregory?” When they parted, Mycroft asks.

“5 o’clock or something, I reached home as soon as I can. Didn’t know I would greet by a gorgeous sleeping beauty, though.”

“Do drop that title, Gregory.” Mycroft rolls his eyes, but couldn’t help to smile.

“You are, gorgeous sleeping beauty, or gent, and sexy.” Greg’s hand dive under the duvet, “No clothes, how naughty.”

“I-It wasn’t planned, I-I must be too tired to forget to put on pants, I…”

“Shhh, ’s alright. Love it. Good that you do remember to pull the duvet, wouldn’t want to find you catch cold sleeping naked, eh?”

Mycroft blushed, he buries his face into the crook of Greg’s neck.

“Didn’t mean to meet you this way after a week parted, I am sorry, Gregory.”

“’S fine. I always tell you you need more rest, darling. ‘M glad you have a bit of sleep, but, are you alright?”

“I…” Mycroft looks up, pulling to get a bit of distance to look into Greg’s eyes, “I can’t talk about it, I’m sorry…”

There is a hint of sorrow in his eyes, and Greg feels a bit of him broke by seeing his lover this way.

“Oh, darling, whatever it is, it will be alright, you are with me, I am here, and never say sorry about it. I know how’s your work like. I don’t need to know much. All I need to know is you are fine, Anthea is fine, return home safely, ’s all good. For me.” Greg gently blushes his cheek with his thumb, “I know it’s selfish.”

Mycroft leans in to kiss his man, “You are not selfish, Gregory. You are kind, so kind and too good for me.”

Mycroft hugs Greg tight, and for a moment none of them speaks.

“Can…”

“Hmm?”

“Will you…take care of me?” Mycroft asks shyly.

“”Course! Anything. Just say it, and I will do it for it, darlin’.” Greg shower kisses over his face, “Anything, and don’t you dare to hesitate, anything you want, I will do it for you.”

Mycroft moans, whispering something under his breath.

“Hmm?”

“T-Touch me…”

Greg presses Mycroft back to the bed, this time, the duvet is discarded somewhere.

“’S only touching?” Greg teased a little, he didn’t let Mycroft responds and press his lips down to give a deep open mouth kiss.

Mycroft moans into the kiss, hand tugging at Greg’s shirt.

For a while, they just kiss and undressing Greg.

With a bit of struggle, they manage to push away the workshirt and unbuckled the trousers.

When they break the kiss to breathe, Greg’s hands are on everywhere, feel the shiver and soft moan.

“Knees up?” Greg asks gently.

Mycroft twitches, before pulling up his knees while whimpering with anticipation.

“Gorgeous, my sexy babe.” Greg drops kisses on those pair of endless legs, mouthing the pale thighs, tongue tails down torturingly slow, giving open mouth kiss as an alternative with the tongue until he has Mycroft’s ball in his mouth.

Mycroft grasps louder, moaning and parting his legs wider.

“Y-Yes…Oh…”

Greg smiles while sucking two heavy balls, he always know how turn on Mycroft will be when his balls being treated this way. Far more enjoyable than having a mouth on the cock.

Licking the underside, Greg bent that sexy legs further up, letting the perfect globe up in the air, the pucker wiggle eagerly with saliva that dripped from well-treated balls.

What a view.

Mycroft protests with the lost of contact, but yelp with a blow of air being blow direct to his entrance. And groans loudly when the silver-tongued thrust into him without a warning.

“F-Fuck, Gregory…Oh fuck, fuck!” Mycroft can’t help but move with each thrust of the tongue.

Oh, it feels so good…

Greg grabs on the plump cheeks, shake them while making dirty sounds of sucking with his mouth that wasn’t so obvious with how loud the ginger made, and it is such a turn on for Greg himself.

It’s him that makes the powerful man this way.

“Fuck, Mycroft. You are so sexy.” Greg finally withdraws and wipe his mouth, “Give me a sec, be right back, want to kiss you.”

Greg quickly ducks into the en suite and out in record time, while Mycroft just got lube from the bedside drawers. 

Greg soon back to their bed and push Mycroft down on his back again and kisses him with fore.

“‘m gonna take so good care of you. Gonna fuck you senseless. Do you want that? Fuck your brain out, making you come messily, come until there is nothing left in you.” Greg said with minimal breaks from their kiss, hands busily knelt the soft bums to different shapes.

“Y-Yes, please, p-please, fuck me.” Mycroft whimpers, he pushes the lube into Greg’s hand, and push down the still somehow not yet removed pants from Greg, release the hard cock from its confine.

Greg is large, a bit curve at the frontal part, and now it’s glistering with pre-cum. The look of Greg cock always makes Mycroft’s mouth water, and without fail of each time, Mycroft would always want to put it into his mouth, to have a taste.

This time, he swallows it down with quick motion, bobbing a few time and humming happily when hearing loud cursing from above.

“Oh fuck, look at you…” Greg chuckles but interrupted by groaning, he uncaps the lube and pour a generous amount on his fingers, and shove two into the heat entrance he will soon be entering.

Mycroft moans around Greg’s cock, which send tremor to him, and Greg can’t help to buck his hip a few time before pulling out.

“Don’t want to cum yet, now, on your back or four?”

“I want to see you.” Mycroft lay on his back with legs up in the air again, “Please fuck me, Gregory.”

Greg didn’t need to be told twice, he quickly lubes his cock with more lubes and position him and enter with a little force.

Both men groan in unison, with Mycroft eyes half closes, before focus back to Greg.

“Alright, baby?” Greg pause with a concerned look.

“Just keep going, I feel good.” Mycroft encircles his legs behind his waist, pulling him closer to seal a kiss.

“Hmm, this won’t last, darling, you are so tight and so good, fuck.” Greg moans into their kiss, he pulls out just a little before thrusting in again.

“Oh-oh, yes, harder.” Mycroft rolls his head, breaking their kiss, “Fuck me, Gregory. Fuck me, I want to feel it.”

Greg obeys and pushes himself upward, to purchase some balance, he lifts both elegant legs to his shoulder and slams in hard and fast.

Mycroft holds on to the headboard and move along with Greg’s motion, moan and he might scream a tad too loud that he may feel shameful later.

But oh the way Greg do him just so perfect.

It didn’t take long for both of them reach their peak, with Greg close behind with the final thrust and the contraction inside that Greg can’t hold on and cum inside.

Greg falls on top of Mycroft, and for a moment they just lay there, until Greg gathers some of his conscious back did he roll them to their sides and face each other.  
, darling.” After a few beats of a peaceful moment, Greg kisses his forehead with soft chuckles.

Mycroft hums but not quite coming back yet, he snuggles close to Greg.

Greg didn’t mind for the lack of respondent, he gives Mycroft a mother peck on the temple and settles with holding him in his arm.

“Gregory?”

“Hmm?” Just when Greg is in the haze of dozing off, he heard a soft voice calling him.

“You said until I can’t release anymore and shutting off my brain.” Mycroft buries his face deeper to Greg's shoulder, and squeeze inside, “I want that.”

He said shyly.

Greg groans, immediately he feels his spent cock is twitching with interested.

“You will feel it for days.” He rolls to atop, staring right into the stormy grey eyes.

“I want that.” Mycroft bites his bottom lip, “I had been away too long, I miss this, I miss you so much, I know I sound so clingy but…”

“I miss you too, and no, it’s not clingy, it’s so sweet, darling. But you can’t complain if you feel it when you meet PM…”

“Ugh, Gregory, no! No PM talk on our bed, I don’t want to imagine - u-oh, fuck!” Mycroft frowns and about to complain when Greg wickedly nudge his still sensitive prostate that he shivers and cursed.

“I love you, and I even love you when you are horny and can’t get enough of my cock.” Greg rocks them tenderly, kisses him while speaking dirty, “Yes, you are, don’t deny it, you love it. You would want me inside if that is ever possible. Fill you up, completely surrender to my cock, can’t live a day with my cock, hmm?”

“You in-oh-corrigible man, ugh! Y-yes, there, oh fuck!” Mycroft arches his back, “No, I don’t just your cock, it’s you that I love and your perfect cock is just a perfect asset. Now, fuck as you mean it.”

Greg laughs, he pulls out slowly and slams in hard.

Time to stop talking and just feel it.

Oh yes, tomorrow they will both feel it. They might feel a little regret when their body aching so much that moving out of bed becomes a challenging problem, but right now, let’s just enjoy it.

Surely the great nation shan’t fall without them for a day, right?


End file.
